Typically the deck lid of a motor vehicle is opened and closed manually. Manual operation is difficult for many people and if the deck lid is operated carelessly, damage to the deck lid and/or the latching mechanism for the deck lid may result. What is needed is a fast and effective power operated apparatus for opening and closing the deck lid.
In accordance with the present invention, apparatus is provided for the power operation of the deck lid, including a motor, a pinion and rack, and a connection between the rack and the deck lid.
Preferably a guide supports the rack for longitudinal movement. A pinion connected to the output shaft of the motor meshes with the rack to move the rack longitudinally when the pinion is rotated. The connection between the rack and the deck lid includes a link pivoted to the rack and to a deck lid arm and is operative to move the deck lid between open and closed positions in response to longitudinal movement of the rack.
Preferably a clutch is provided which closes automatically upon actuation of the motor and which otherwise is in a released position so that in the event of a loss of power the deck lid may be operated manually.
In a preferred construction about to be described, the guide for the rack is in the form of a tubular housing in which the rack is slidably supported. The housing preferably has an elongated slot in one side wall, with one end of the link pivoted to the rack by a pivot pin movable in the slot. The housing has a window in an opposite side wall through which the pinion extends to mesh with the rack.
One object of this invention is to provide apparatus for the power operation of a deck lid having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide apparatus for power opening and power closing the deck lid which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is easy to operate.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying claims and drawings.